


Encore

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith, M/M, VLD Fanfic Remix 2017, klance, remix fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: What if Lance sees the Galra boy and he decides to follow? It was dangerous, but for Lance, some risks were worth the danger if it meant that he can have the Galra boy back in his life again.And this time, maybe, just maybe, they can be more.A piece for the VLD Fanfic Remix 2017 of sleapyGazelle's/sir-klancelot's fic, "Dance Of Death".





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969026) by [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle). 



> This remix story is a _"What if Lance followed?"_ in the reality of "Dance of Death" by sir_klancelot/sleapygazelle. Theirs is the original story so please check it out!  
>  I can only hope that I did their work justice.

 

 

_“Some things were worth the dance with danger.”_  
_― **Nalini Singh, Angel's Blood**_

 

I listen intently while Shiro briefs us with the plan. It sounds simple enough to complete; salvage Daeros for supplies, fend off any local thieves that try to invade the castle, and then get the hell out of there to move on to the next planet that needs liberation from the Galra. Pidge and I team up for this salvage mission while Hunk and Shiro remain to defend the castle.

I make a joke about meeting attractive moon fairies or something and a collection of groans float across the room. I don’t mind at all as long as I can put a smile on the faces of my teammates and lessen the tension that is making the bridge feel like a dank, wet blanket.

“Fairies don’t like goofballs, Lance.” Pidge comments dryly with a slight roll of her eyes. Under normal circumstances, I would have fired back an equally snarky comeback but right now, I’m content to see the ghost of a smile on her face.

Everyone files out of the room and we all walk the grand hallway that led to the front exit of the castle. I put on my helmet and adjust the pressure while taking measured breaths so that my body could adjust.

“Hey, Pidge,” I say. “Did you know that I met a fairy once?”

“Oh really?” the shorter paladin drawled. “Was it an alien or the kind that takes your cavity infested baby teeth from under your pillow in exchange for spare change?”

“It’s true!” I chuckle and playfully elbow Pidge who returns it with a firm nudge on my upper arm. “He was a friend of mine and we played when we were younger.” I feel a strange feeling stir within me; something like loss…no, more like, longing. Longing for this person who I haven’t seen in forever and yet, who I find myself unconsciously talking about sometimes.

I feel Pidge’s eyes on me while we wait for the door to open. “He was a shy guy.” I continue while I summon my bayard in my hand but did not attempt to form the rifle just yet. “We always played in secret.”

“Did the fairy queen get pissed when your friend went out?”

“I think so.” I sigh. “He never told me why he rarely came out but some of the best memories I have were with him.”

We get distracted when the great double doors finally unlock and parts in the middle. The scenery outside was harsh and unforgiving with forests of petrified trees dense with purple and green vines that hung on them. High cliff walls with hidden aeries within the nooks of the sharp rocks that protruded from the surface loomed over them.  My first instinct is to activate the heat seeking scanner on my helmet and read the stats of the environment.

I step out.

I immediately feel the hairs on my nape stand but my readings are coming back negative. But I could feel it in my bones and in every strand of nerve I have; we were being watched.

The rifle forms from the bayard in my hand. Pidge becomes tense and lifts her own weapon that was already activated and illuminating a threatening green glow.

“Lance, what is it?” Pidge asks quietly to which I answer;

“We’re being watched.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” I reply. “Is there a way for you to pin point the creeper?” I lift my rifle, ready to shoot.

“Hold on, I’m going to activate my heat sensors.” The visor glass on Pidge’s helmet glitters with a hundred little lights while she works on her task. “Transmitting it to you now.”

“There’s our little spy.” I grin when I see the red dot among the blue of the sonar outline of the nearby landscape. Just as I was about to take aim and shoot, the target started to move.

Away.

“What the cheese?” I mutter in bewilderment. Something didn’t feel right in that moment. The ambush of lasers or knives did not shoot around us. “I’m going to follow the target.”

“And I’ll back you up.” Pidge agrees and she activates additional sensors in preparation to track down the target. I’m grateful for the assistance but what I’m more concerned about is that this rogue might bring back more reinforcements that can pretty much outnumber me and Pidge.

We follow on careful and silent feet, weapons raised. The target’s pace was steady; either it didn’t know that we were following it or it was leading us right into a trap. We quicken our own pace and Pidge pulls me into a shortcut that she found on the sonar map on her screen.

The petrified branches started to hang lower and lower and the vines started to get into our faces. Pidge swiped her bayard from left to right to cut down the thick vines while I pushed them back with the nozzle of the rifle.

Finally, we cut through a canopy ahead of the target and I peeked from behind a stone trunk to get a better look; my eyes widen.

“K-Keith?” I did not even feel the name slip out of my mouth. All I know is it’s _him_.

“Who’s Keith?” Pidge hissed lowly so that the Galra assassin doesn’t not hear them.

“He’s…” I trail off at the memory of those iridescent eyes that were clear like polished amethysts. “my… he…” I do not even find the right words to even begin to describe what…who Keith was to me. There simply wasn’t a word in existence to give justice.

“Alright, lover boy,” Pidge sighs. “I get it that you think he’s cute. But he’s Galra and he might be leading us into a trap. He was watching us!” she pauses and jabs a finger at the Galra’s direction. “he’s armed, for crying out loud!”

“Pidge, you don’t understand!” I argue. “Keith wouldn’t hurt anyone! I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Lance, are you crazy?!” Pidge’s whisper was snappish. “You can’t just go down there and ‘talk to him’! What if he’s been brain washed? That might not be the friend you know!”

I do not listen and I step out of my hiding place but I halt when Pidge grabs my wrist.

“He’s dangerous!”

“We wouldn’t know until I talk to him, Pidge. I know him.” My voice was steady and I yank my hand back. I know Keith with his gentle smile, those enigmatic eyes that flicker with his changing moods. I have so many questions that I want to ask like why the hell he just suddenly disappeared on me back then. I take a step forward and Pidge gives me a deep scowl.

“Be careful, Lance.”

“I will, don’t worry.” If there was one thing I learned well about being a paladin, it’s that some answers require risks to get a hold of. But with Keith, it was different. With Keith, each risk was worth it if it meant seeing him again after all these years. I reveal myself in the open and the Galra assassin stops in his tracks. Our eyes meet and I feel my blood hum in my veins when as I gaze into those familiar amethyst eyes that I often dreamed about at night.

I grin at him, my heart pounding against the cage of my ribs, eager to burst and go to him. “Hey, Keith. I knew I’d recognize that mullet anywhere. So, is this why you bailed on me back then?”

“You’re not afraid of me?” Keith asks. Ah, so, he does speak. His voice, now deeper than how I remember it from when we were younger, reverberates in me and the care within each word caresses the cherished memories I have of him. “I can hurt you.”

But for me, Keith is wrong because he wouldn’t. He had the chance earlier; a single poisoned arrow and I would be dead but instead, he walked away. He may wear the emblem of the Galra empire and I wear the royal blue and white of a paladin of Voltron, but inside these armored shells, are beating hearts.

And mine beats to the burning tempo of a dance; one that is very intimate and dangerous but it is dance whose risks I’m willing to take if that would mean I can have Keith back. I am the Blue Paladin and I fight in the name of Voltron. I will eradicate the evil that dares to hurt the innocent but my heart draws the line at the Galra boy with the amethyst eyes and the gentle heart.

“Nah, I’m not afraid.” I offer my hand towards Keith. The only thing that I want right now is to do it all again like we used to and maybe, even more.

An encore.

“I’m just happy that I finally found you.”


End file.
